Many attempts have been made to simulate natural daylight by artificial means. Some of the more successful devices for this purpose are described in U.S. pat. Nos. 5,079,683; 5,083,252; and 5,282,115. The entire disclosure of each of these United States patents is hereby incorporated by reference into this specification.
The daylight lamp assemblies described in the aforementioned patents, in addition to producing focused light, also produces a non-focused component of stray light which often is distracting. It is an object of this invention to provide a daylight lamp assembly which will produce a directed daylight beam with only a minimal amount of stray light.